Fears
by jenson40
Summary: It's been six years since they defeated the Sanderson Sisters, but Max and Allison can't get over the fact that there could be something lurking around every corner. It doesn't help when you throw a baby into the mix! One shot. AllisonXMax. Late Halloween fix.


**AN: Heyo! So I am the marvelous Jenson40! I have written some fanfics for other things like Girl Meets World and Hairspray, but this is my first Hocus Pocus fic. It's just a cute little fluffy fic about Max and Allison years after the movie. I always loved the parts where they were taking care of Dani, and that made me want to see them in their later years with a kid, and I wondered how protective they would be. So here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

They had always been apprehensive. Even before they had a kid, and before it was Halloween. They knew that the women couldn't come back, but they always had this horrible feeling. That's why they were even more scared once their daughter, Emily, was born. She had been a precious gift that was cherished by her parents.

They were a bit scared though, once they had found out. Allison had been upset. She knew that nothing could happen to them, but she still had this fear in the pit of her stomach. It seemed that bad luck followed them everywhere since that one Halloween night in '93. Once their daughter had been born, both Allison and Max had jumped at every single thing that went bump in the night.

One night while they were sleeping, there had been a cat that had scratched against the door. At the slightest sound, the new parents had rushed for their daughter's room. The little baby was peacefully asleep in her white crib. Though in fear, Allison clutched the small child to her chest while Max walked down the stairs of their New England home. He had been met with nothing but a cat, and he let out a sigh of relief.

He had then returned to his wife, and explained to her what had them in such a fright. Allison had chuckled nervously, and slowly set Emily back in her crib. She then followed her husband back to their room. After five minutes, the cat had begun scratching again. Before she could even sit up, Max had run into their daughter's room and carried her back into theirs.

"I heard her cry a bit." He had tried to explain nonchalantly. Allison rolled her eyes, but gladly let her baby lie in bed with them. She had slept better knowing that if anything happened they could be as close as possible to the baby.

Now though… It was Halloween. For some odd reason every year the two of them had started up a tradition of doing everything in their power to lockdown the house with anything they had learned that kept witches away. And this just happened to be Emily's first Halloween.

Even though it had been six years, Allison and Max still worried that somehow the Sanderson Sisters would miraculously come back from the dead. And now that they would have a child to prey on made them extra worried. Thankfully the night had gone by without a hitch. All the trick or treaters were gone, and their baby was safely in her bed.

Though, that didn't mean that Max and Allison would sleep. They had bought large bags of salt, and ran it in circles around their house. Then they took some more and circled it around their baby's crib. That didn't keep them from worrying though. Max was making coffee, while Allison sat at their kitchen table the baby monitor in her hand.

"She'll be ok." Max had tried to comfort his wife. Though it sounded more like he was saying it to himself rather than her. He wasn't sure how him drinking the potion six years ago could affect his daughter. Allison had smiled great fully as she took the warm mug, and took light sips. She let her eyes wander to the small object that was now on the table, wondering if it would make a sound.

"I know. I just, I just worry. I mean I was worried before, but now that we're parents…" She trailed off looking down at her mug. Max slid closer, pulling her into his arms. She smiled against his chest as they sat there for a few minutes.

Suddenly, they were jolted out of the position when a loud banging came from upstairs. They hopped to their feet, and stumbled up the stairs in a flurry. "Emily!?" They shouted together. The two parents hadn't thought to check the monitor; there wasn't time. Their daughter's life was possibly on the line. Finally, they stumbled to a stop in front of their 7 month old's door.

Taking a look inside the room, they saw nothing wrong. No windows shattered, no walls broken through, no mess, no nothing. Allison ran straight for the crib in the middle of the room. There sat a wide awake Emily. She watched as her parents frantically searched the room for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

"MAX! Open this door right now!" Came a shout from outside the front door. Max had quickly descended the stairs to the front door. Allison wasn't far behind him, holding a very alert Emily. On the other side of the door stood Dani. She was fuming, and Max was actually scared of his little sister for once.

"H-hey Dani!" He had nervously greeted. The 14 year old girl had definitely grown up, and sometimes scared here brother when she was this riled up. He would never admit that to anyone though. The red haired girl stepped into her brother's house and glared at him disapprovingly. Max noticeably flinched at her look.

"Give me your baby." Dani turned to Allison. The woman handed over Emily to her aunt. "Ok, now you two, go to sleep." She forcefully told them. They shook their heads, and reached for Emily back.

"No!" Dani shouted at them. She held her niece just a bit tighter as the worried parents tried to grab her back. "Listen, you two can't keep living in the past. I know that Halloween was freaky and some crazy shit went down, but you can't let your kid suffer from that. She needs to grow up with normal parents, but even if that hadn't happened Lord knows you two wouldn't be normal. So, you guys go to sleep, and I'll take your daughter with me back to mom and dad's." The two adults still shook their heads no.

"How did you even know we were awake?" Allison asked her sister-in-law. Dani rolled her eyes at the idiocy of the parents.

"Your lights were on. I live down the street, I saw it all happen." They turned a bit red at the thought that so many people would wonder what was going on inside their home. Allison then reluctantly nodded her head while Max stared at her incredulously.

"Dani's right. We can't go on freaking out about every single thing that goes bump in the night. We need one night away from Emily. It'll help us." She stated always being the voice of reason in their marriage. Max stared at her for a few minutes thinking it over.

"Alright." He finally conceded. Dani smiled in triumph as she waited for them to give her the baby bag, and all the things she would need to take care of her niece.

"Don't worry. I'll give her back in the morning, once you two have gotten over the Sanderson Sisters mumbo jumbo. Their dead, they can't come back. I promise." And with that Dani had shut the door in their faces, walking down the street with Emily in her arms.

Together, Max and Allison trudged up the stairs to their room. They then lied in bed with a wave of peace washing over them. It seemed that Dani had been right. They were crazy, and their baby was suffering for it.

"I don't know what to do with my life, even for one night." She had chuckled. Max smiled at his wife as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah me neither. But at least Emily is safe." He said. Allison nodded into his chest. At least their daughter was safe. And they had finally gotten over their completely irrational fear.


End file.
